Clockwork
by ABlazingPhoenix
Summary: This is a Dramione one shot that I wrote after hearing the song Clockwork by Easton Corbin. It's a one shot about how Draco can never escape the feelings he has for Hermione, because she keeps coming back. Like Clockwork. This is a little smutty, so please be prepared. A great thanks to my BFF Kestralgirl1 for reading it over and editing it for me!


Laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling he wondered what the point of the world was.

He had been drinking since he got off of work as he had not wanted to go out with his mates like he would have in the good old days, and over the few hours since then had become slightly tipsy.

No. She ruined that part of his life.

He ran his hands through his blonde hair and sighed to himself, because he also knew why he didn't go out anymore.

Biting his lip, he turned and looked at the clock on the wall. Ten forty. Then after glancing at the door, he said a silent prayer to the Gods for it not to happen tonight.

He closed his eyes and frowned at the thought of the ache in his chest never going away.

A soft knock on his door sounded around the apartment.

He looked up at the clock.

Ten forty-seven.

Walking over to the door, he bit his lip and opened it.

There she was, standing in a short red dress, her brown hair curled around her face and she had on red heels.

"Draco…" She whispered as she walked forward.

Moving away from her he shook his head slightly.

He knew she would come but he had hoped she would stay away.

She made her way through the entrance and leaned up against the open door to get it to close. Then, smirking at him, she walked closer and pushed him up slightly against the wall.

"I missed you, baby… I missed your lips..." She was staring at his rough lips, and continued to look up at him smugly.

Then as she stood up on tip toe to kiss him on the lips he closed his eyes, leaned in to return it and opened his mouth when she begged for entrance with her tongue.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away, and smiled up at him, before taking his hand and pulling him into his bedroom.

He followed while watching her, but frowned down at the bed - he knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to do this again.

"Hermione, why won't you stay…?"

"Shhhh." She whispered to him as she pulled him along and pushed him back on the bed.

He laid back and swallowed hard as he thought about how beautiful she looked, and how it always turned him on to have her in control.

He thought back to the past year.

How they had dated and when she moved in with him.

He thought about the night he proposed to her and how her eyes had filled with tears.

She had left him that night.

He hadn't been the same since.

She didn't want to marry him, or date him.

She didn't want to be associated with him.

And yet…

Looking down at the end of his bed, he saw her standing in just her bra and knickers.

Feeling his manhood harden as she moved onto the bed, just over him, he looked up into her brown shining eyes and moaned as she ran a hand over his chest.

Smirking at him she murmured, "You're wearing too many clothes…", before reaching over and unbuttoning his shirt.

He shivered at her touch and looked up at her, knowing he would never be able to win. Then he leaned in and caught her lips with his as he helped her rid himself of his cotton shirt. Placing a hand on her cheek, he kissed her deeply and moaned into her lips.

She smirked against his cheek, and moved away from him so she could work on freeing his hardened member.

He moaned as he lay back and closed his eyes at her touch.

He wanted her so badly.

After she got his pants off, he sat up, picked her up and laid her down on his soft pillows. Then he kissed down her neck and reached around her to unhook her bra. He wanted to feel her soft breasts in his hands.

After they were freed from the lace he took one in his hand, massaging it gently and placed the other one in his mouth. He flicked her perky pink nipple with his tongue and sucked at it.

When he felt her moan beneath him, he lost all control of himself. He needed to feel her and to be with her in any way that he could.

While still working her breast with his mouth he reached down and began to trace her folds with his fingers. She squirmed under him and he felt his member throb for her.

He only felt this way with her.

Teasing and caring.

He wanted to make sure she was taken care of before anything else.

She was the only girl he had ever been like that with.

He kissed down her smooth stomach and when he got to her underwear, he carefully took them in his teeth before pulling them down.

He loved the smell of her. Tangy and sweet, with a hint of peaches. She had a small patch of down that he loved to run his fingers through, so soft and pure.

He looked up at her as he placed his head in between her legs.

He knew that he wanted to please her.

He knew that's why she always came back.

No one took care of her like he did. And he loved her so he would do anything to please her, no matter the cost to himself.

He began to lick her folds and when she began to moan at the feel of his tongue on her, he took his hand and placed two fingers at her center. Pushing them in deep and steady, he continued to lick and suck at her clit.

He knew he was going to get her close to her release and he wanted her to take her time.

He slowed down and began to pace himself, knowing as she arched her back that she was building toward her climax.

"Baby… please…" she whimpered as she continued to twist and squirm.

Draco just raised an eyebrow at her.

He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to feel every last bit of this.

He finally quickened his strokes with his fingers, which made her buck to meet his thrusts.

At last, she hit her climax.

"Draco… baby, oooh baby..." She moaned, as she closed her eyes.

He watched her as he lapped up her juices, enjoying her taste from his pleasure.

Then he moved over her and took his firm member, placing it at her entrance.

"Come on, lover." She whispered in a seductive voice.

His heart fell at that term.

He didn't want to be her lover.

He wanted to be her man, her love. Not some guy she slept with when she needed to get off.

Biting his lip, he finally entered her.

He began to thrust into her, needing every inch of him to be in her.

He wanted to fill her up and have her shiver at his length.

He loved how tight she was and how she fit him like a glove.

He knew they were meant to be together.

Sighing as he moved deeper into her, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly as he slowed down his pace.

He wanted to make love to her, and show her his feelings.

She kissed him back, but it was halfhearted and not how it used to be.

Looking up at him, she growled in a husky voice, "I want you to take me from behind…"

He nodded, knowing she wanted him to finish quickly.

He always came quicker when he watched her ass and tits bounce while he moved deep into her tight folds.

Letting her sit up, he watched her get into position. Then he entered her and moaned because of how tight she always seemed to be around him.

She was backing into him to meet his thrusts, so he decided he should end it soon, as he could tell she was growing impatient with him.

He pumped into her at a rhythm that she could match and in a matter of moments he came deep within her, knowing there was no fear of her getting pregnant.

She would never leave anything that would tie her to him.

He pulled out of her and lay down with her on the bed panting. After a few moments he kissed her lips and felt both the drink and sleep come to capture him.

He was holding her in his arms and he feeling content in the moment, he let his eyes close.

It wasn't long before he felt her move.

Opening his eyes, he sighed to himself.

He watched her get dressed in the dark, knowing better than to expect her to stay.

This was the fifth Friday that she had done this, but it still didn't make him hurt less.

He knew that tomorrow it would hurt worse, and his friends would spend the whole week picking up the pieces.

After listening to the front door open, he heard her leave and lock the door behind her.

Sitting up, his eyes filled with tears as he picked up a photo of them from the bed side table. He threw it at the wall, letting the frame shatter into a million pieces.

After a moment of breathing hard and wishing he could hate the girl who hurt him, he got up and took his wand with him. Silently, he repaired the broken frame, placed it back on his table and sat on the bed.

Another week, just like clockwork.


End file.
